Revenge
by PixieHorse
Summary: Two years after Pitch's defeat, he returns and has revenge upon those who caused his down fall including a particular winter spirit. Sorry not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Jack... stop this now! This is not you." Tooth said trying to stop the crazed teen._

_As she had said that Jack stood up and turned his head towards Tooth, turning the rest of his body he turned away from the bloody body of Bunny, who lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Jack moved away from the Pooka and toward Tooth leaving footprint of Bunny's blood behind._

"_This is not me? This is the new me." Jack said in a silky yet evil voice. "Now it is time to silence the pretty little fairy." _

_Jack moved towards Tooth, who moved backwards but bumped into North behind her, who was also unconscious and injured. She looked towards the spot where a pile of gold dust was close by. Tooth looked back at Jack who was now towering in front of her with a sharp piece of ice in his hand and his staff in the other. Tooth watched as Jack raised the ice above his head and she closed her eyes shut as the piece of ice came at her._

Jack tossed and turned in his bed in the Pole. He had decided to take a quick sleep after the meeting had ended for he had not slept in 3 days due to recurring nightmares that he had begun to get and was in despite need for it. He continued to toss and turn, clenching the surrounding bed sheets. He could not take it anymore and let out a blood curdling scream.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and hope that you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Globe Room

"What is up with Frostbite?" Bunny said leaning up against the side of the fireplace.

"I don't know?" North said

"I am worried about..." Tooth started as a scream echoed throughout the palace.

They froze in horror as they knew where the scream came from and who it was. Arming themselves they raced up to Jacks room. Gathering around the door, Tooth carefully placed her hand on the door handle and looked at the other Guardians. Twisting the handle the door creaked open and peered into the room. Glancing around the room the room was in a mess the bed covers and duvet were scattered on the floor and a layer of snow coated the floor. They found Jack in a corner of the room with his knees close to his chest and head resting on his knees while his arms wrapped around his legs and staff on the opposite side of the room. He was shivering and his breathing was strained.

"Jack are you all right?" Tooth said moving closer to Jack but blocked by North who moved in front of her as a precaution.

Jack looked up at the worried Guardians, he was paler than usual he widened his eyes and his body tensed as he tried to move more into the corner than he could.

"I am ... s...s...sorry. I d...d...did not want to hurt you." Jack said straining through his tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

The Guardians looked at one another, Tooth edged towards Jack but he swiped out with his hand but did nothing. She moved closer to him and knelt down next to him, leaning over she hugged him.

"Tooth I don't want to hurt you." Jack managed to say.

"You haven't hurt me and nor will you." Tooth said rubbing his back gently.

"But when I manage to go to sleep it is the same thing every night and it happens over and over again. But now the nightmares get worse every night, I've been avoiding sleep."

"Why have you not told us about this you know that we can help you" Bunny said moving towards him.

Ignoring what Bunny said Jack gently moved Tooth aside and grabbed his staff, moving towards the window and told them

"I am sorry but I need some air"

Jumping through the open window the others watch Jack fly off and disappear out of sight.

"Some should follow him just in case something happens to him" North said

Sandy raised his hand to volunteer to go. The others agreed but told him to keep at a safe distance.

Jacks pond

Flying over the pond Jack descended on to the pond but lost control on the way down and crashed into the side of the pond into a pile of snow. Picking himself up off the ground he dusted the snow off him and walked out onto the iced pond into the centre of it. Taking in a deep breath Jack looked up at the sky and curled and uncurled his toes to take in the coolness of the ice. Pacing up and down the pond he stopped as a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hello Frost."

Spinning around his gazed met with a pair of yellow eyes and followed by a sharp stabbing feeling in his stomach. Looking down he saw a long black blade or knife in his stomach where the pain was. Looking back up he saw a glimpse of Pitch before he saw a hand coming towards his head and meeting its mark knocking Jack out completely.

A short distance away, Sandy touched down behind a bush near the pond stepping out from behind the bush he witnessed what happened to Jack and watched Pitch carry Jacks body away into a shadow. To the shock of this Sandy flew off back to the Pole.

The Pole

"I hope dat Jack vil be all right." North said watching the revolving globe and the busying of the Yetis and elves.

"Let's hope that Sandy comes back soon with some news." Tooth said

"Well here he is now" Bunny said pointing at the window as Sandy sped in.

"That was quick but where is Jack?" Tooth said

Sandy shook his head and various symbols and pictures of Pitch and Jack popped up but they sped up and got confusing for the others who told him to slow down. Sighing Sandy formed sentences above his head

"Jack is injured; Pitch hurt him and knocked him out and Pitch has him now."

"Wait, what happened?" Tooth said concerned.

"Pitch stabbed Jack and hit him on the side of the head that knock him out and Pitch carried him away."

"We have to find him." Bunny said

"His lair. He must be there." Tooth said frantically.

"But we don't know where that is though "

"I think we might, Baby told me something about that."

"What she knows where it is?" North said grabbing a sword

"Yes there is an entrance to his lair underneath an old bed near Jacks pond"

"Let's go then." North said racing off the where the sleigh is held followed by the others.

Once in the sleigh they raced off to Burgess.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Pitch's Lair**

Waking up, Jack looked around and noticed that he was not in the Pole but somewhere dark. Trying to move he also noticed that his hands were chained together behind his back and to a wall. His legs were in a sitting and position and his staff was nowhere to be seen. He heard footsteps in the distance and he snapped his head up causing his stomach to ache, looking down at his stomach he saw that there was a hole in his hoodie and around the edges were stained with blood. Hearing the footsteps again he found where they were coming from. Though the shadow Jack saw Pitch enter the room with a clear bottle filled with a thick shiny liquid.

"Pitch! What do you want?" Jack growled.

"Oh, just putting my plan in action and taking my revenge on those who caused me pain."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Don't you worry you'll just have to wait and see." Pitch said as he opened the bottle and a foul smell came from the bottle.

"What is that" Jack said nodding towards the bottle in Pitch`s hand.

"Just a little something I brewed up especially for you. Pitch said walking up to Jack and Jack started to struggle in the chains. "Don't you worry it won`t harm you."

Pitch bent down next to Jack, he grabbed a clump of Jacks hair causing him to let out a yelp and Pitch quickly poured the contents of the bottle into Jacks mouth. Emptying the liquid into his mouth Pitch dropped the bottle and shut Jacks mouth with one hand and blocking his nose with the other causing Jack to swallow the liquid. A few minutes after swallowing, the liquid his vision started to darken with black spots and began to feel hazy and sleepy.

**x Jacks Pond x **

As the sleigh came down next to the pond the Guardians caught a glimpse of movement near the pond. Jumping out of the sleigh they found that it was just Jamie, Claud and Caleb.

"Jamie." Tooth called out to the young boy.

Turning around Jamie smiled and ran over to the Guardians followed by Claud and Caleb.

"Hey guys! Why are you all here?"

"We`re here to look for Jack."

"Well I haven't seen him in four days and the last time I did he did not look right. Do you know what has happened to him?"

"No, that's why we are here" Tooth said trying to keep the truth from them.

"Well can you tell us what happened to him when you can?" Jamie said as he and the other two walked away.

As the three boys disappeared from view they headed towards where the bed used to be.

"Baby Tooth said that under the bed it lead into a tunnel." Tooth said.

"I can feel a few open tunnels and caves under our feet" Bunny said feeling around with his feet.

Tapping his foot a tunnel opened up, it was not like his usual tunnels, at first it was green then it turned into a black colour opening up into an existing tunnel. All looking at one another then into the hole, one by one they jumped down into the hole sliding down to the end they stepped into Pitch's lair. All black, multiple corridors, staircases and cages hanging from the ceiling that occasionally swaying making a squeaking sound. After ten or so minutes of searching they came across a passage and heard a low moan coming from a door on their right. Cautiously approaching the door they peered into the room through the barred space in the door. The room its self was slightly large about three times the size of North's office and was empty beside a bed in which someone lay in. Finding the door was unlocked the entered it with serious caution. Approaching the bed they saw movement. The person in the bed had their head underneath the blanket, removing the blanket they found Jack laying on his stomach. Fearing the worst North and Bunny both placed their hands on Jacks back and began to shake him to try walk him up. Finally he moved lifting himself up, placing one of his hands on the edge of the bed but it slipped and Jack landed on the floor exposing his wound which began to bleed slightly. They all watched as his hoodie fell of his head exposing that his hair was raven black at the tips. All gasping Bunny placed his paw on Jacks hair and ruffled his hair slightly.

Looking at each other they noticed movement and looked back down at Jack whose eyes were fluttering open then opened fully. The colours of his eyes were different instead of his normal cheery blue it was an unfriendly blue freckled with black. Closing his eyes and reopening his eyes were back to normal.

"Jack." Tooth whispered taking his hand. "Were here."

"Come on let's get him out of here." Bunny said as Jack closed his eye

"You are not leaving with him." A voice said.

"Pitch, vat have you done with him." North said grabbing his swords followed by Bunny with his boomerang.

"That is useless even if you leave with him he will still get worse. But you tried" Pitch said. "Goodbye"

Beneath them a shadow opened up and all the Guardians except Jack fell through it and it landed back outside near the sleigh. Bunny bounding back to the spot where they entered and tried to reopen the tunnel but failed.

"I can't get back in there." Bunny said.

Exchanging mortified looks they returned to the sleigh and flew back to the pole in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**x Pole x **

Returning to the Pole the Guardians entered North's office, in the office were two elves holding a tray of freshly baked cookies the smell of cinnamon, ginger and chocolate filled the room. Instead of taking the cookies he shooed the two elves away

"Vat are we going to do?" North said taking a seat behind his desk.

Sandy shook his head and a question mark appeared above his head.

"We don`t know what Pitch is doing to Jack or is going to do but I don`t like the feeling of what Jack looked like when we saw him." Bunny said

"Well we will just have to wait and see what happens next." Tooth said hugging herself.

**Three days later.**

The Guardians had stayed together at the Pole, only Tooth and Sandy leaving to for full their duties also wanting to get out of the Pole for the fresh air and returning in the morning. All standing together, near the control panel, in the Globe Room. They did not speak much until all the windows in the Globe Room and the surrounding areas burst open letting in a cold burst of air that knocked down the toys and a few elves. Closing most of the windows they all directed their attention to the top of the globe, where a figure fully clad in black.

"Pitch, where is Jack?" Bunny snarled.

"Oh don`t you worry he`s here." Pitch said smiling.

As he said that they saw fast movement on the upper level of the room. Following the movement of the figure or whatever it was, it jumped over the railing and onto the globe behind Pitch staying out of sight. Pitch laugh and began to talk softly to the person, after a few moments the person stood up and came into view but more began and something else landed land on the globe with a loud thud, it was an animal of some sort but made of ice. It was a horse but with spikes running down its back and sharp teeth, reminding them of Pitch`s nightmares. The younger of the two hugged the horse around the neck and whispered something before turning towards the guardians. They figured out who it was.

"Jack." Both Tooth and Bunny said together.

It was Jack but far more different, his hair was completely black, his eyes were a cold blue colour, his clothes were also different his jacket was now black, his pants were the same and he had a pair of teeth that stuck out from his top lip.

"So what do you think of him?" Pitch said placing his hand on Jack shoulder.

"Pitch you monster what have you done to him?" Tooth said nearly screaming

In doing this the horse seem to get aroused so it started to snorted and stomped.

"Whoa girl calm yourself." Jack said trying to hold the horse back.

Jack moved away from the horse, which looked at Jack and he nodded. What happened next was unexpected the horse jumped from where it stood to where the Guardians and slammed into Bunny sending him flying. Getting up, Bunny throw one of his boomerangs at the horse but it bounced of off the horse but left a crack on the body, the cracks spread and the horse fell apart breaking into a thousand pieces. Bunny smirked and scoffed at Jack who jumped from the globe to where the horse was followed by Pitch walking through a shadow

"You broke her, you broke Storm." Jack said picking up one of the pieces of the horse." That can be fixed."

To everyone's surprise the horse came back but as a reindeer with sharp pointed antlers behind Jack.

"Jack this is not you."Tooth said pleading with Jack

"Déjà vu. I remember you telling me that a few before me stabbing you."

Tooth looked at Jack in absolute horror.

"Let me explain." Jack began. "Like I had said before I have been getting multiple recurring nightmares about me turning becoming evil and attacking you."

The Guardians especially Tooth backed away from Jack, who tightened his grip on his staff.

"Which is what I am going to now." Jack said gripping his staff harder and started to change shape.

Jack extended his arm out in front of him with his staff also in front of him and ice began to grow off the end of the staff forming a scythe like blade. Raising it up he jumped up and swung the blade down and met a target, Sandy across the chest.


End file.
